The Princess and the Scorpion
by Twilights-Pain
Summary: Jess Daniels is on her way to her sixth year at Hogwarts. But school isn't her biggest problem; she's just found out that she's engaged to her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Now the two have to work through this new twist in their relationship. Game on.


**AN: Another day, another fabulous Fic that was partially inspired by Midnights-Pain. Actually I had the idea and we both worked on it a little. Sooooo yeah, this is all her fault. ^^; If my brain explodes...she did it. **

* * *

The landscape of England looked terribly bleak as it flew past my eyes. Outside of the small window on the Hogwarts Express, rain fell, occasionally hitting the glass with the occasional hard crack. It was the typical weather in the region but depressing all the same, especially for me.

Even as I shifted my weight from one knee to the other, having been resting on both of them, I heard the soft crackle of parchment; the hissing of the snakes letter. My mother had made her decision and I couldn't bear looking at it.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

I pulled my eyes away to glance at the speaker, a tall, blond boy who was both in my year, Seventh, and house, Slytherin. That boy was Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy. The similarities of them were uncanny; even I had thought that the pictures of his own father as a child were pictures of Scorpius.

"Nothing...." I told him softly, moving my hands to hide the letter from sight. Unfortunately, Scorpius wasn't having that. As I shifted my position, Scorpius snapped his arm out and grabbed the letter. Part of me wanted to grab it (And then hope it would rip) but I knew that Scorpius would tell me and let me down quickly but carefully.

Scorpius himself was my best, and only, friend in Hogwarts. We'd met in our first year, having bumped into each other on platform Nine and Three Quarters. Our parents then told us to stick together and the rest was history. I had to admit that having a guy as a best friend made understanding the male species ten times as easy.

But now, even Scorpius wouldn't understand this. He wouldn't see that having my choices taken away would ruin my life and even my dreams of ending up with the one person I really and truly cared about.

Of course it wasn't any coincidence that that said person was my best friend and reading the letter that would seal my fate.

All at once, realization sank into my stomach. If Scorpius read the name, he would see that I wouldn't ever have a chance with him at all, and vice versa. Of course, the rumor that Scorpius even cared for me was one of those down the grapevine things, so the possibility was slim.

Feeling naseous, I flung my hand out and made a weak grab for the letter within his hands. Scorpius pulled it away quickly and smirked a little as he resumed reading. That smirk faded soon as he got further into the letter, no doubt reading a deep description of the man I was betrothed to.

My mother had a medival approach to marriage: She thought that every relationship had to be arranged and just like the people of old, she was out for money and fame. That's why every summer that I returned home she made sure to teach me the ways of proper women. That, of course, included crane napkins.

Scorpius's sudden outburst of laughter drew me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him and saw him trying to cover his mouth with his hand to quiet himself, the letter now laying on the floor. Curiosity getting the better of me, I reached out and lifted it hesitantly, scanning the hated object with distaste.

_Dear, sweet Jessica,_

_As I told you before you ran out of the door, I had have made my final decision on who you will wed on your eighteenth birthday. I went through much consideration in this, wanting to secure the best possible future for you. _(I let out a small laugh here, knowing that my mother hadn't thought about me at all) _That being said, I think you'll find this choice to your satisfaction._

_Now, before I tell you, I want you to know that his family is highly respected, meaning that you'll be expected to be very classy. No more of your nightly tromps with your fellow girlfriends. _(Once again, I laughed. I had no 'girlfriends,' only Scorpius, whom I took said romps with. But, to satisfy my mother and to keep away from the snooty, hateful girls of slytherin, I said that I had many friends of the female persuasion) _You will spend every hour of your day either in class or with your betrothed (He goes to school with you, isn't that great?) and you must be in bed at the designated time or you'll get those horrible bags under your eyes._

_I know you're angry by this, but this is the best possible future for you, even if you don't think so sweetie. _

_That being said, I have decided that your future husband will be Scorpius Malfoy. _

I blinked a little, not processing the last two words fully. There had to be some kind of mistake; some kind of fluke. Scorpius... Scorpius couldn't be my future husband. It was too ironic... too fairy tale like.

"S-Scorp?" I whispered softly, looking up at the Scorp, who had now calmed his hysterics.

"Yes?" He asked, tilting his head and grinning widely.

"That's your name on the letter, isn't it?" I questioned softly, looking at the letter again.

"Yes it is Jess."

"Okay." I looked up at him and smiled before passing out in shock.


End file.
